ERROR
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: Being the new Vocaloid is all bright lights and sparkles!...Right? Not when your told that you could be deleted! Galaco only has a small amount of time to get to meet her new family before she could be gone forever! Will it be a life worth living, or full of misery?
1. Creation of a Failure

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALACO OR VOCALOID IN ANY WAY OR FORM.**

* * *

SYSTEM START UP: COMPLETE

Galaco's POV

My eyes opened to the bright lights of a laboratory. Blinking a few times, I let my golden gaze travel across the room. People in white lab coats hurried around, carrying clipboards, connecting wires, ect. No one seemed to notice that I was lying awake on a worktable. Suddenly, everything stopped as a black haired man in a dark suit stepped into the room.

"I would like to see the new Vocaloid. My computer tells me she's awake. Is this information false?"

As soon as he said that, all eyes in the room turned to me. I sat up just as about ten scientists rushed over, unhooking wires attached to my arms that I had failed to notice before and then placing them on the table. Then the man motioned for me to stand up and follow him. I stood up on shaky legs and wobbled to the doorway, tripping a few times. When I reached the doorway, the dark haired man said:

"Welcome to life, Galaco. I'm your creator, but you can call me master. Now, shall we proceed to meet your singing companions?"

"Yes, Master." I bowed honorably, speaking for the first time. Master frowned at the sound of my voice.

"Master? What's wrong?"

"Your voice." He responded. "It's buzzing."

Then he said the sentence that was dreaded by all Vocaloids.

"We may be unable to fix it. You might be deleted."

* * *

** I randomly got an inspiration! In the middle of social studies class. I also had to wait to write this 'cause I left my notebook in my locker! I'm gonna try to make this a long fanfic and try to actually finish it. Please review!**


	2. Temporary Friend

"C'mon! Here they come!"

"Ssh ssh! If you keep squeaking you'll scare them, Miku-chan!"

"OW! Miki-chan, you're standing on my tail!"

"Oops! Sorry Piko-kun!

"Where's...oh never mind..."

"SeeU-nee! Your hair's in my face!"

*THUMP* "Stop tripping over me!"

"I can't see you though! You're too short!"

"Iroha-chan! Your helmet's too big! I can't see!"

"That's 'cause you're so tiny Yuki-chan nya~!"

"SQUEE! HERE THEY COME!"

The room full of Vocaloids fell silent as a black limo parked by the mansion. The door flung open and Master stepped out, standing tall and businesslike. From behind him came the new Vocaloid, a teen girl with golden eyes. The wind slightly ruffled her blond and brown hair, multi-colored streaks swaying. The newcomer pulled her white and pink hoodie closed to keep warm from the late autumn breeze, its triangular zipper clanging against the metallic belt across her dress. As the girl followed Master to the doorway, a small crown on her head bounced on her hair and the breeze slightly caught the rim of the galaxy print dress she wore, causing it to flap around her thighs. White boots lightly thunked against the ground as she stumbled down the sidewalk, blushing in embarrassment when her heel got stuck on a crack causing her to trip. Her slip-up brought giggles from a few of the other Vocaloids.

"Everyone, this is Galaco. Make her feel at home, even though she may be deleted soon. Have a nice day." Master said with no expression before striding back to the limo. Once he drove away, Miku stepped forward to greet the new girl.

"Konichiwa! I'm Hatsune Miku! Welcome to our family, Galaco-chan!" Then her face fell.

"Why did Master say you might be deleted?"

Galaco looked down, an upset look overcoming her features.

"My voice…" she buzzed. Miku gasped when she heard the voice box flaw. The green diva wrapped her arms around Galaco just as the slightly older (?) girl burst into tears.

"Sshhh… It's okay. We'll see if we can fix it." Miku soothed, rubbing the back of the galactic girl gently. By this time, a small group of Vocaloids had gathered to meet Galaco only to find the new diva sobbing into Miku's shoulder.

"Why is she crying?" Yuki questioned, staring up at the older girls.

"She might be deleted because of a voice box error." Miku explained, pulling Galaco closer as she cried harder. At this point, Rin and Miki joined the hug, shedding a few tears themselves.

"Then we'll have to make the best of your time here." Luka said warmly, pulling on a caring smile. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

"It's buzzy…" Galaco whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"It's buzzy." The teen repeated louder. This drew a chorus of gasps from the other Vocaloids.

"That's not a reason to delete you!" Mizki cried, crystal (?) eyes brimming with sorrow as she ran up to hug Galaco.

"Agreed." Yuuma added, running a hand through his short pink hair.

"Well, let's welcome you to your time here, even if it's short, the way any new Vocaloid would be." Luka smiled, taking the conversation in a better direction. "CUL-chan, since her room is right next to yours, can you take her there?" CUL nodded in confirmation. "OK, Kaito-san, Meiko-san, do you mind buying a cake for her?" Luka asked as soon as CUL and Galaco had left the area.

"Not a problem."

"Arigato! Kagamines and Kasanes, can you guys be in charge of streamers?"

"Hai, Luka-san!" responded the Kagamine twins.

"Sure." The Kasanes simply nodded.

"Alright then! Let's get started!"


End file.
